L'Un sans l'Autre
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Tous les oui qu'ils se sont dits...


Auteur: BiBiche

Genre: 100 romance, missing scène, song fic (Vanessa Paradis, dernier album, _l'un sans l'autre_ et _l'incendie_),

Résumé: De retour dans notre réalité, Sam se met à réfléchir à sa vie et revient sur les six derniers mois. Elle n'a plus qu'une envie le rejoindre et la chance lui sourit, Landry l'envoie à Washington.

Spoiler: saison 10, episode 13:_The road not taken_

Ratting: tout public

Notes: je remercie Sheppynette pour ses corrections et ses critiques. Et je m'excuse mille fois auprès de Rauz pour avoir eu l'audace d'écrire cette fic alors que notre fic reste en suspens depuis des mois. Pardonne-moi.

Note2: signifie flash back.

L'Un sans l'Autre

Cela faisait bien une bonne demi-heure que je fixais le mur de mon labo, perdue dans mes pensées. Depuis que j'avais réussi à revenir de cette réalité alternative, je n'avais pas le moral.

Là-bas, lorsque j'ai pris conscience que mon retour serait des plus compromis, j'ai pendant une seconde pensé que je pourrais toujours y refaire ma vie et peut être même apaiser tous mes regrets… Mais au fils des jours, ce voyage s'est transformé en un véritable cauchemar: un président impudent et lâche, un monde pris aux mains des guerres civiles et de la loi martiale, des Oris aux portes de leur système solaire prêts à les exterminer, mais surtout un monde sans Lui. Me savoir divorcée de Mckay m'avait fait prendre conscience que je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas, il n'y avait peut-être rien de concret entre nous dans notre réalité, mais il y avait au moins une promesse, alors que dans celle-ci Il n'était plus depuis la mort de son fils…

Cette réalité m'avait donnée la chair de poule. J'avais eu un aperçu de ce que je redoutais tant depuis que j'avais pris conscience de la place qu'Il avait pris dans ma vie.

_C'est l'un sans l'autre  
_

Lorsque je fus intégrée au SGC il y a 8 ans, ma vie a basculé indéniablement. J'y ai découvert un métier passionnant, des valeurs, des amis à la vie à la mort, une famille… J'y ai trouvé une place dans ce monde, un but, une vie qui me plait où je suis reconnue et appréciée pour ce que je suis. J'y ai trouvé l'Amour au sens large: la protection et le réconfort des amis, la reconnaissance de son supérieur, la gratitude de mes collègues, l'admiration des enfants et l'amour d'un homme… J'ai appris à partager, à m'ouvrir aux autres comme à me protéger des dangers, à me sacrifier comme à recevoir, à me surpasser comme à prendre du bon temps, à rire comme à pleurer. J'ai tout simplement appris à vivre.

_Dès que j'te vois, j'sais que c'est toi  
Dès que tu me vois, tu sais que c'est moi  
_

A vivre dans ce qui n'est en fait qu'une bulle qui menaçait toujours et qui menace toujours d'éclater. Je me suis ainsi toujours contentée de prendre ce que l'on m'offrait, avec cette peur viscérale de trop m'investir au point où si un jour on m'enlevait tout, il ne me resterait que la mort comme soulagement à ma douleur. J'avais déjà trop perdu pour en supporter davantage.

Voilà pourquoi nous avions toujours joué au chat et à la souris, Lui et moi, parce que notre seul bonheur était d'être près de l'autre et de le protéger. Voilà pourquoi il y a toujours eu une barrière entre nous, pourquoi aucun de nous n'a démissionné pour l'autre. Trop d'amour, de respect, de sacrifices, de danger, de peur et malheureusement trop d'enjeux pour oser tout briser entre nous.

_  
Ce vous, ce je, ce tu  
Qui joue avec le feu  
_

Nous sommes alors restés ensembles de la seule manière qu'il nous était autorisé. Parfois, l'un de nous dépassait les limites fixées, soit simplement pour se rassurer que l'un est toujours là pour l'autre, soit par nécessité lorsque l'un de nous était au bord du gouffre. Mais jamais plus loin.

Que serait-il passé si nous avions franchi ses limites?

_Est-ce que si on l'avait fait,  
On se ferait l'effet  
Que l'on se fait chaque fois  
Si on l'avait fait  
On se ferait l'effet que l'on se fait  
_

Parfois, je me surprends à essayer de comprendre comment cela a pu arriver. Nous sommes si différents et pourtant si complémentaires. On a beau dire que les opposés s'attirent, le vivre au jour le jour est différent, l'amour ne fait pas tout.

Lui est si terre à terre et moi si calculatrice. Lui est si impulsif et moi si raisonnée. Lui est si impénétrable et moi si transparente. Lui peut être si dur parfois et moi si fragile. Lui est si bordélique et moi si ordonnée. Lui est si insolent et moi si obéissante. Lui est si homme et moi si femme. Notre seul point commun est notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Un amour parfois trop lourd à porter.

_L'un soleil et l'autre lune  
J'avoue ce jeu me tue  
Si tu me dis adieu_

A vouloir se protéger l'un de l'autre, nous nous sommes éloignés, nous nous sommes fait souffrir. Lui, Kerry et Moi, Pete. C'était pourtant le meilleur compromis pour être ensemble et vivre une vie normale. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une belle illusion jusqu'à la mort de mon père. J'ai vu dans son regard combien tout cela le tiraillait d'avancer sans moi. Il a vu dans mon regard combien de remords j'avais de ne pas être avec Lui. Combien de fois ai-je essayé de mettre tout à plat entre nous et autant m'a-t-il remise à ma place, sans jamais franchir la limite imposée. Nous n'avons fait que la renforcer, pour toujours plus nous protéger. Jusqu'au point de rupture, il y a 6 mois, lorsqu'il nous a annoncés partir pour Washington. M'annoncer qu'il rompait notre pacte dans lequel nous avions mis tant de souffrance à maintenir entre nous.

_Tous les oui qu'ils se sont dits  
Je ne résiste plus  
J'ai vu dans ton regard  
Des remords disparus  
Je rentre, il est trop tard_

A cet instant, il me manque plus que tout. Depuis qu'il m'a fui à l'autre bout du pays, rien n'est plus pareil. Mon cœur est parti avec Lui.

Sur le moment, quand il nous a annoncés son départ, je lui en ai voulu, tellement voulu de m'abandonner. Qu'était donc devenue sa promesse d'être toujours là pour moi? Nous avions peut-être mis fin à notre pacte, mais nous restions des amis, non?

_L'un se dit prêt à mourir pour l'autre, l'autre aussi  
_

Et puis, le week-end précédent son départ, je l'ai surpris hésitant sur le pas de ma porte. J'ai vu dans son regard des remords disparus. Au début, j'ai pris peur. Je ne voulais pas comprendre la portée de ce regard, j'avais peur de me bruler les ailes et de tomber à terre pour ne jamais me relever. Si j'avais su…

_J'ai vu dans ton regard  
Des remords disparus_

-Mon général? L'interrogeais-je surprise de sa visite.

-Bonjour Carter… dit-il timidement.

-Il y a un problème à la base? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Non! Non, rien de tout cela… Ma visite est purement personnelle à vrai dire…

-Oh! Vous voulez entrer? Hésitais-je.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger? demanda-t-il examinant l'intérieur de ma maison à la recherche d'une quelconque présence.

-Non, bien sur que non. Entrez… De toute manière Pete est parti… lui répondis-je troublée.

-Ah… répondit-il sombrement se détournant légèrement de moi.

-Définitivement parti… ajoutais-je.

Il s'était brusquement retourné vers moi, me sondant du regard, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

J'avoue ne pas savoir ce qui m'avait poussé à lui dire ça, alors que je me doutais pertinemment qu'il était venu me dire adieu. Pourtant, j'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'il allait faire et surtout m'avouer.

_Vous avez saisi c'est fusionnel  
L'un a ses idées et l'autre ses ailes  
Alors les séparer devient criminel  
_

Nous étions restés figés dans le hall d'entrée. Surpris l'un l'autre.

Il finit par baisser les yeux et se gratter nerveusement la nuque.

-Carter… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce je m'apprête à faire est très judicieux… Mais, il faut que je le fasse. Je crois que nous arrivons au point de non retour et tous ses non-dits entre nous me tuent… dit-il nerveusement, évitant soigneusement mon regard.

-Je… Où voulez-vous en venir, mon général? Risquais-je de lui demander.

-Je vous parle de nous, Carter… avoua-t-il dans un murmure audible.

-Est-ce bien raisonnable, mon général? Répondis-je plus durement que je ne voulus.

Je venais à cet instant d'inverser les rôles entre nous. J'avais tellement peur que je lui refusais le dialogue comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avec moi. Etonnement, il se mit à sourire avec tellement de fierté dans le regard, que je restais perplexe.

-Oui… Je pars, Carter, et si je le fais sans nous donner une chance, sans vous parler, je pars en y mettant fin… Expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Je crois qu'il est tant d'accomplir ce que nous nous sommes toujours interdit de faire…

-Et que voulez vous faire?

-Mettre un nom sur notre relation.

-Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il m'avait semblé clair qu'il n'y avait plus de mot à y mettre mis à part celui d'amis… Répondis-je amèrement.

-Parce que je sais que vous le voulez aussi, sinon vous ne serriez pas si amère… Est-ce que je me trompe? me dit-il doucement.

J'avais honte de moi, honte d'avoir était percée si facilement à jour, honte de ne pas avoir eu son courage. Les larmes m'étaient insidieusement montées aux yeux, les fermant pour ne pas me laisser trahir.

-Carter… Si je pars, je veux partir sans regrets. Et mon plus grand regret, c'est… Vous. M'avoua-t-il gêné.

J'ai fermé si douloureusement mes yeux afin de retenir les larmes traitresses que ses mots avaient provoqués. Cela faisait huit ans que j'attendais cet instant, que je l'attendais Lui. Perfidement, mes larmes finirent par couler le long de mes joues, entrecoupées de soupirs douloureux. Un poids venait d'être enlevé de ma poitrine, un poids qui s'était alourdi pendant 8 longues années. Mon amour refoulé pour Lui. Silencieusement, les yeux toujours clos, je me mis à pleurer et à évacuer toutes mes peines, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main glissée sur ma joue pour en chasser les larmes. J'ouvris alors les yeux, plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour y rechercher la confirmation de mes pensées: venait-il de sous-entendre ce que je pensais?

-Sam…Venez là. Me dit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras pour que je m'y blottisse.

-Oh, Jack! Gémis-je.

-C'est fini Sam… Je ne vous laisserais plus… Je vous le promets. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Mais…Vous partez…

-Peut-être, mais plus rien ne nous empêche de faire enfin ceci. Me dit-il en me séparant de lui et m'embrassant tendrement.

Ce Week-end là, nous n'avons pas été plus loin dans notre nouvelle relation. Nous savourions ce changement qui nous avait été interdit, que nous nous étions interdit pendant 8 ans.

Ne voulant pas le quitter et suite à nos récentes victoires au SGC ainsi qu'au départ de Teal'c et Daniel, je m'étais faite temporairement muté plus près de Lui. Ce fut le bonheur, nous étions comblés et nous le sommes toujours, malgré mon récent retour au SGC…

Mais à ce moment précis, j'avais besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de savoir qu'il m'aimait et que je n'appartenais qu'à Lui.

[…

-Bien colonel. Aux vues des informations que vous venez de nous relater, je vais prendre contact avec le président, je pense qu'il souhaitera s'entretenir avec vous. Je vous demande donc de faire un rapport détaillé le plus rapidement et de rester à disposition d'ici les jours à venir… Vous pouvez disposer. M'expliqua le général Landry à la fin du briefing concernant mon voyage dans l'autre réalité.

-A vos ordres, général.

Voilà comment quelques heures plus tard, le général Landry m'annonçait que j'étais convoquée le lendemain à Washington afin de m'entretenir avec le président des Etats-Unis et le général O'Neill. J'allais enfin le revoir. Un mois que nous n'avions pas pu nous retrouver à cause de nos responsabilités, moi au SGC et Lui à HWS.

Et voilà comment, quelques heures plus tard, j'étais sur le pas de sa porte, sur les nerfs plus que jamais. Je n'avais qu'un mot en tête: ENFIN.

Je frappais à sa porte hâtivement, étant partie si précipitamment que j'en avais oublié mes clefs.

-Sam, qu'est-ce que…. Dit-il en me voyant sur son palier.

Pas le temps pour les mots. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche savourant son contact, son odeur, ses mains sur mes hanches, savourant plus que tout son amour pour moi. Me détachant enfin d lui après plusieurs minutes d'un baiser intense, je finis par le dévorer des yeux, un sourire resplendissant figé sur mes lèvres.

-Oh, Jack, tu m'as tellement manqué… Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, tu sais. Lui disais-je tristement.

-Sam, ce n'est même pas envisageable, tu sais. Hey, ça va? S'enquit-il.

-Maintenant, oui… Lui répondis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras protecteur, alors qu'il me menait à l'intérieur de son appartement.

_Vous avez saisi c'est fusionnel  
L'un a ses idées et l'autre ses ailes  
Alors les séparer devient criminel  
_


End file.
